


Escape This Town For A Little While (Rose’s 2k Follower Card challenge)

by Huntress13



Series: Rose’s 2k Follower Card challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress13/pseuds/Huntress13
Summary: Wrote this one for you waywardrose13 because I know you are Dean girl.Congrats on the reaching 2000 followersDean Winchester X Rose(Squares filled Princess Au and author)
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Rose’s 2k Follower Card challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556182





	Escape This Town For A Little While (Rose’s 2k Follower Card challenge)

Moving in with the Winchesters in the MOL bunker was never part of my plan.

I am a hunter used to moving from town to town.

I found myself slowly falling for Dean. He’s the one who saved me after I almost got killed by the wolf. I’d never tell a soul about my feelings for Dean I don’t want to wreck our friendship

My escape from the hunter world is diving into the world of fanfiction. Dean’s been my subject as of late. A modern day Romeo and Juliet story inspired by Taylor Swift’s song love story.

Dean and I were forbidden to see each other we from rival hunting families after all.

We were both young when I first saw you. We met the fateful day our dads dropped us off at Bobby’s

I close my eyes and the flashback start I am standing there in at scrapyard with a winter chill in the air.

See the library, the books, and the plaid

As soon as our dads got back to pick us they were mad as hell when they seen us playing to each other.

“Dean Winchester stay away from Rose I don’t like you being around my little girl.” my father said

Dean was terrified by the look my father was giving him.

Before he left though he mouth the digits to his cell.

He took off I begged him to not leave.

I collapsed on the floor

From that day on we communicated in text only we didn’t want to be caught.

We soon fell in love 18 years have passed since we first met.

**Me**

Dean, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I’ll be waiting; all that’s left to do is run.

You’ll be the hunter and I’ll be the huntress.

It’s a love story, baby, just say “Yes”.

**Dean :**

Sweetheart meet me at our spot in the mountains.

So I sneak out to the mountains to see you.

We keep quiet ‘cause we’re dead if they knew

So close your eyes,

Escape this town for a little while.

My dad’s words echoing in my head

_You are not allowed to fall in love with that boy._

I quickly shoot Dean another text

**Me:**

Dean , save me. They’re trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult but it’s real.

Don’t be afraid, we’ll make it out of this mess.

It’s a love story, baby, just say “Yes”.

That text would go unanswered.

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if he was ever coming around.

My faith in him was fading

When I met Dean on the outskirts of town.

Dean, save me. I’ve been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you, but you never come.

Is this in my head? I don’t know what to think.

You knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said…

Marry me, Rose , you’ll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that’s all I really know.

I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress

It’s a love story, baby, just say “Yes” I said…

Yes and than with share a passionate kiss.

Back to reality

I’ve got head to bed we’ve got a long drive tomorrow. It’s a witch case in Colorado.

The next day in Colorado

We finally managed to track down the witch in at her shop.

“Well well if it isn’t the famous Winchesters and some random girl. I’ve always had a thinh for killing green eyed men they remind me of ex-husband. So dear you’ll be the first to go.” The witch said.

She raises her hand at Dean and starts to fire a spell at Dean. Before she even finishes I shoot her the back of the head with a witch killing bullets.

Sam and Dean both look at me shocked they’ve never seen me fire that fast before.

After a long day we head back to the Smaragdus Motel.

It was a stressful day I get working on another fanfiction this time it’s a Daryl Dixon x reader smut fic.

I only get halfway through before i feel exhaustion taking over I head to bed.

**The next day**

**Dean’s P.O.V**

Sam’s taking a shower in our room so I take the time to bring Rose breakfast.

Seems like she’s still asleep and she left her laptop on.

I really shouldn’t but I can’t help I wonder what she’s been up to.

Curiosity gets the better of me I sit down to see what she’s been writing.

So her pen name is waywardrose13.

She seems to be into The Walking Dead it looks like it’s the latest one she’s been writing is about Daryl Dixon.

I scan down the page of her account. Something catches my eye it’s my name on a fic. I wonder what she wrote about us.

That fic is based around Taylor Swift’s love story. 

It’s titled is “Escape this Town for a Little While”.

I notice Rose at the corner of my eye.

“Dean what the hell are doing on my laptop. That’s private.” Rose said.

She closes the lid.

I get up from the table and make my way over to her.

“Sorry sweetheart I couldn’t help. So you’ve been writing about us eh.” I replied.

Her faces turns red.

She cute when she blushes.

“ Dean it’s nothing just fantasy. I don’t want ruin.

I close the gap between us and place my hand on her face and cut the rest of her words with a kiss.

I lean my forehead against hers I pull back a bit with my hand still on her cheek.

I reassure Rose I am not mad in the slighest. I am elated that she feels the same way she feels about me.

“Sweetheart why didn’t tell. I’ve been having feelings for you for a while I just didn’t want cross a line and ruin our friendship either.” I said.

I carry her off to bed. That was just the beginning of our love story eventually I asked her to marry me and she became Rose Winchester.


End file.
